Mii Survivor: David vs. Goliath
Mii Survivor: David vs. Goliath ''is the third season of Mii Survivor. The tribes are divided by how they achieve success, with the "Davids" (Vuku) having to earn it ground-up, while the "Goliaths" (Jabeni) are privileged in life, and are usually on top. At first, it seemed obvious a Goliath would win, but the Davids, true to their underdog nature, gradually made the Goliaths fall apart with strategic play and challenge wins. The jury appreciated Sally's strategic and challenge ability over Lynn's social game and Angelina's manipulation, and Sally won in a 6-4-0 vote. Twists *'David vs. Goliath:' The castaways were divided into tribes defined by their degree of success in life. The David tribe is comprised of underdogs, while the Goliath tribe is comprised of overachievers. *'Tribe Swap:' On Day 10, fifteen of the sixteen remaining players were randomly spread across three tribes of five, and a third, tribe, Tiva, was introduced. *'One-time Exile Island:' The castaway who did not receive a buff during the Tribe Expansion was sent to Exile Island with the opportunity to find the Idol Nullifier. The exiled player later joined the tribe that went to Tribal Council, replacing the member it lost. *'Idol Nullifier:' Introduced on Day 10 following the Tribe Expansion, the Idol Nullifier advantage can be used to void the use of an idol. *'Vote Steal:' A vote steal was hidden after the merge. *'Simplified Final Four Tribal Council''' Instead of a traditional vote, the person who wins the final four Immunity challenge will get to choose one person to take with them to the Final 3. The remaining two castaways would compete in a fire-making challenge to determine who would be eliminated. Castaways Bold- 'Goliath ''Italic- ''David HNI 0042.JPG|''Ray (18) (Student)- 20th HNI 0038.JPG|''Coco'' (32) (Author)- 19th HNI 0037.JPG|''Antonio'' (29) (Small business owner)- 18th HNI 0035 (1).JPG|''Chase'' (27) (Firefighter)-17th HNI 0049.JPG|'''Junichi (40) (Actor)- 16th HNI 0052 (1).JPG|'Shigeru' (35) (Gamer/Twitch streamer)- 15th HNI 0047 (1).JPG|'Frank' (44) (Car racer)- 14th HNI 0040.JPG|''Elmore'' (45) (Motivational speaker)- 13th HNI 0041.JPG|''Leo'' (37) (Air force pilot)- 12th HNI 0053 (1).JPG|'Yuri' (18) (Gifted student)- 11th HNI 0051 (1).JPG|'Rhonda' (25) (Luxury car saleswoman)- 10th HNI 0048 (1).JPG|'Danielle' (27) (School nurse)- 9th HNI 0036.JPG|''Tomomi'' (20) (College student)- 8th HNI 0045.JPG|'Bethany' (19) (Instagrammer)- 7th HNI 0044 (2).JPG|'Aidan' (31) (Basketballer)- 6th HNI 0046.JPG|'Charles' (32) (Detective)- 5th HNI 0039.JPG|''Vicky'' (72) (Retired consultant)- 4th HNI 0043.JPG|''Angelina'' (25) (Equal rights advocate)- Second runner up LynnYA79.JPG|'Lynn' (55) (Drama teacher)- Runner-up HNI 0034 (1).JPG|''Sally'' (30) (Single mother)- Sole Survivor Summary The Davids arrived at Survival Islands after the Goliaths. After the Goliaths looked them over, they were confident. causing them to believe they are a very strong tribe. As part of a Reward Twist, the Goliaths chose the 2 "weakest" Davids whie the Davids chose the 2 "strongest" Goliaths, where the Davids chose the reward to compete in. ("Sunglasses") Elmore and ("Old lady") Vicky represented for the Davids, while Charles and Danielle represented the Goliaths,who won the opening reward. Ray was voted out of the Davids for his poor challenge preformance and potential social threat. While Vicky seemed like an obvious target due to being 72, she made and idol play and Coco was eliminated instead for her stubborn attitude. Vicky was again a target, but Sally played an idol on her, and Antonio was voted out. Chase was then voted out for confronting the tribe due to the constant losses, citing "a David can't win." At the tribe swap, Angelina was sent to Exile Island, and the new Vuku had 4 Goliaths (Danielle, Junichi, Rhonda, Yuri) and Vicky, a David. The new Jabeni had 5 Goliaths (Bethany, Charles, Lynn, Frank, and Shigeru). A third tribe, Tiva had 1 Goliath in Aidan, with Davids Elmore, Leo, Sally, and Tomomi. Junichi was then voted off due to his annoying cluelessness and laziness at camp. Angelina then joined Vuku after returning from Exile. Shigeru was then kicked off for being a snake. Frank was then voted out for his arrogance and poor challenge ability. At the merge, Elmore was the first out of Kalokalo for his challenge ability and kindness. Then Leo for his honorable nature, then Yuri for her high IQ, then Rhonda for her challenge ability and social game. Bethany was a target for social and challenge game, but played an idol, and Danielle was out for her social game. Tomomi was next out for her athleticism. Bethany was blindsided due to her arrogance, and they would rather lose then take her to the end. The Final 6 had an equal amount of Davids and Goliaths, greatly contradicting the David's early challenge performance. Angelina was sure to go home for her optimism and endurance,, but she idoled out challenge beast Aidan, and the Davids gained majority. Charles was then voted out due to his strategic threat. Angelina then learned she had to bestow immunity to another castaway, and she chose Sally. Vicky lost and was eliminated. At Final Tribal Council, Angelina was berated for being an annoyance at camp, as well as her betrayals, and gained no votes to win. While Lynn was praised for surviving the Goliath purge, her social game, and her leadership of the Goliaths, she was questioned for her poor challenge ability, attitude, and betrayals. Sally was praised for her strategic ability and challenge ability, but was criticised for her behavior during the game. Sally won against Lynn and Sally in a 6-4-0 vote. At the reunion, Sally won the favorite award, with Aidan and Vicky as the runners-up. Lynn discussed the "Goliath purge", claming it happened due to dominating against the Davids in the Tribal Phase, and "no good deed is unpunished". Sally discussed being a single mom, and the hardships. Leo discussed his military experience, Ray discussed his pregame alliance with Yuri, and the David losing streak, and Angelina admitted she was okay with being seen a MS "villain", claiming "editing magic is the trick to it all." Episodes Jury Votes Trivia *Tiva and Vuku are the first green and orange tribes. *Bethany didn't attend the reunion due to being banned for posting an Instagram pic with her and Lynn, violating her NDA. *The post-swap tribes each have a member in the Final 3. Sally represented Tiva, Lynn represented Jabeni, and Angelina represented Vuku. *Statistics: 2020-01-24.png 2020-01-24 (1).png Category:BrantSteele Simulations Category:YA79's Stuff Category:Mii Survivor Seasons